Being a Teen In Love With a Veela Sucks
by Julius Marino
Summary: Teddy and Victorie have been friends from birth. He was a prideful and brave Lion. She was a smart and fun Eagle. Teddy likes her, but is too shy to admit it. What happens when she starts dating another guy?


So, this is my first fanfiction. I enjoy Teddy/Vic but I'm not picky with who I ship him with. This will be multiple chapters.

Rating: T for now just to be save.:  
Ship: **Teddy Lupin/ Victorie Weasley **  
Summary: Teddy and Victorie have been friends from birth. He was a prideful and brave Lion. She was a smart and fun Eagle. Teddy likes her, but is too shy to admit it. What happens when she starts dating another guy?  
Author: Julius Marino  
Word count: 891  
POV: N/A(Omnicent)  
_Note I do not own __**anything **__of of the Harry Potter series, that goes to J.K. Rowling for producing it and to the creator of the series.  
Note II: Takes place in Teddy's 6__th__year, Victorie's 5__th__.  
Note III: I'm Canadian, so I do use 'colour' and the other ones.  
_Thanks for reading! Enjoy!~ Julius Marino

-

Teddy smiled at Victorie as he boarded the train to go to Hogwarts. They hadn't seen each other in ages. He was busy helping his grandmother, Andromeda, around the house. He was finally happy to be able to see her again.

He ran to her, giving her a huge hug. He leaned back with her in his arms, seeing if she had changed any. She still had the long luscious golden curls. Same blue green eyes. Same amazing shape. He was a teenage boy after all, of course he would notice that.

She leaned back too, seeing if _he _had changed any. Of course, he had. The last time she had seen him he had amazing black hair, cut short. His eyes were a dark brown. His body was strong and muscular. This time, he had his signature bright blue hair, with eyes that were a greenish colour. His body was still masculine, though. She loved the way his arms felt around her, it kinda felt like it was..meant to be.

He grinned at her before saying, "What'cha looking at, Torie?"

She shook her head, he knew she loved that name. He was the only one that ever called her it.

She smiled before speaking, "Just the way your hair and eyes change ever time we meet." She didn't mention what she thought about his arms.

He smiled, shrugging and said "It changes with my mood...it drives me insane though. Hard to hide my emotions."

She shook his head gently before reply, "Well, easier for me to tell what you're thinking!"

He laughed and shoved her playfully before grabbing both their luggage and running towards an empty compartment. He turned to her, saying "Well, try to figure out what I'm thinking now, then!"

She laughed, just about to start to chase after him when she noticed what was about to happen. She gasped, looking at him and said "Teddy! Watch out!"

Teddy turned around and run right into non other than then Sebastian Nott. Sebastian was the sun of Theodore nott and frankly, the two never got along. Teddy was a lion, he was a snake. Sebastian was much to arrogant and full of himself, everything Teddy hated in someone. Victorie saw the other side of him, though. He did have a kind side, and she adored it. She told Teddy this once and they got into a huge row, ended up not talking for a couple of weeks.

Sebastian glared at Teddy, pushing him out of his way and said "Out of my way, Lupin."

Teddy clenched his fists, about to say something when Victorie gave him a warning glare. The glare alone said everything that was needed. He sighed, shaking his head and let Sebastian pass. He walked on, finding an empty compartment and went in. He didn't know if Vic was following or if she was out there talking to him. He honestly didn't care.

Ten minutes passed before Teddy started to get worried. Usually, she would have already been in here. He got up, looking for her. He started searching the compartments for her. He finally saw her. She was in another compartment. She was surrounded all by Slytherins. That didn't bother Teddy, he didn't mind that. What did bother Teddy was the one with his arm around her. His eyes went wide, seeing the two of them. She looked out the window and saw him. He got up, saying something that Teddy couldn't catch to all the Slytherins. She opened the door and got out, shutting it again so there'd be no sound.

He looked at her, shocked before saying "What was going on in there?!"

She shook her head, sighing before answering. "You make it sound like we were shagging, Teddy. He just had his arm around me..."

Teddy's hair turned a brown colour, one that usually meant he was ethier mad, or sad. This time, both. He said simply to her "When were you going to tell me you were dating him?"

She bit her lip before replying "He has a name, Teddy."

"Ya, I know. But you know I can't stand him. When were you going to tell me?" He said, not making eye contact.

She smiled a little before saying "Right now. Teddy, me and Sebastien not are dating. We have been for about a week."

-

And there go! Chapter one-done! Hope you all liked it...Review please? This is my first! Thanks! ^.^  
~Julius Marino.


End file.
